


Letter To You

by a_single_plum



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield Have a Good Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_single_plum/pseuds/a_single_plum
Summary: Max misses her brother.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Letter To You

**Author's Note:**

> Today I heard Bruce Springsteen's new song ["Ghosts"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lo5QNcFioZ4) for the first time. Omg. LOVE. It hit me so hard and between that and his other new song ["Letter To You"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AQyLEz0qy-g) (yes I stole the title for this ficlet :p) the idea for this popped into my head. It definitely doesn't do these songs justice, and it's not polished or pretty or good at all, and I feel like it's too soft and OOC. But I really love these songs and I haven't been able to write anything in a while and I'm trying not to let fear and anxiety run my life so I'm gonna go with it.
> 
> If you choose to read, thank you so much and I hope it brings you a little bit of joy. <3

Sometimes the smallest things hit her the hardest.

A joke that no one else gets. A memory that no one else shares. A whiff of cologne, hairspray, cigarettes.

Today it was a song.

They'd never been big on hugs, always found it easier to share insults than _I love you's_.

But hearing that familiar riff and the lyrics she learned simply from hearing them so many times left her yearning to hug him and tell him how glad she is that he's her brother.

She can't do that when he's not there.

Instead she takes a worn notebook from its hiding spot and turns to the first blank page.

She picks up her pen and starts telling him about her day.

*****

The letter's waiting on the kitchen table.

It's two pages of random gossip and sarcasm in Max's messy handwriting. He can almost hear her chattering away as he reads. 

She closes by saying she misses him.

He misses her, too. They usually talk on the phone once a week, but sometimes it's hard to speak the words they want to say. And it's not the same as being face to face, when it's easy to express affection through teasing and sharing whatever random thoughts come into their heads.

He can't wait to see her again. To hug her so hard he lifts her feet off the ground. To let her know how glad he is that she's his sister.

For now he gets a pen and paper and begins to write.


End file.
